sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Inspiring Quotes 18
"A great high wall there, it tried to stop me A great big sign there, said ‘private property’ But on the other side, it didn’t say nothing That side was made for you and me." – Woody Guthrie, This Land Is Your Land / Spatial planning *"Washing one's hands of the conflict between the powerful and the powerless means to side with the powerful, not to be neutral. ", Paulo Freire * "The throwaway culture is passing and a new culture of sustainability is fast becoming the norm", Gareth Mitchell, creator, Tree2mydoor.com * "In technology reality must take precedence over public relations, because nature won’t be fooled" Richard Feynmann * "This generation of politicians is the last generation who have it in their power to secure the future of our planet, to safeguard the health and livelihoods of millions of people and the habitats that sustain their lives. History will not forgive them if they fail to act." Dr Catarina Cardoso, head of climate change at WWF-UK * "Nobody made a greater mistake than he who did nothing because he could only do a little" Edmund Burke * "Don't curse the darkness - light a candle." Chinese proverb * "Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate (but) that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness, that frightens us. We ask ourselves, "who am I to be brilliant, talented, fabulous?" Actually, who are you not to be? As we let our light shine, we give others permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence liberates others." Nelson Mandela, after Marianne Williamson *"If I had to choose one word - it would be Generosity. It's about having the generosity of spirit to recognise that however fantastic you think your idea is there are loads and loads of other people out there who have also got great ideas and who have been working really hard...Realise that you are surrounded by people who are trying to do good, but haven't quite managed to crack it yet. If you've got a great idea go out and find them and say 'How can my idea help you?' rather than thinking about 'How can I start from scratch?'. It's about basic human generosity." Matthew Taylor, on digitalengagement.org *"For sure, the days of neighbourhood online networks are not far off. Local nets will give you all this and better, more efficiently, less expensively, with genuine options for user-involvement and interaction - and by extension in my view, conversational democracy. But without the paper." Kevin Harris, May 5 2009 / Communities online UK *“If you want to do it quickly, do it alone. If you want to do it well, do it together.” - African proverb. / Communities online UK resources *"It is no longer sufficient to develop passive lists or reports to ‘inform’ citizens of changes in our environment. We need to engage with citizens and ask how they can ‘inform’ us. Obtaining and using local knowledge will help us empower citizens, and it will also give us a better indication of what we need to do to be truly sustainable." Prof. Jacqueline McGlade, Global citizen observatory - The role of individuals in observing and understanding our changing world. Lecture by Prof. Jacqueline McGlade, Executive Director, European Environment Agency. Annual Earthwatch lecture - Citizen Science, Oxford, 16th February 2009. Sustainability indicators *"The best mechanism to confront the challenge of climate change are not market mechanisms, but conscious, motivated, and well organized human beings endowed with an identity of their own." Evo Morales Ayma, President of Bolivia, November 28, 2008 *"In this negotiation process towards Copenhagen, it is fundamental to guarantee the participation of our people as active stakeholders at a national, regional and worldwide level, especially taking into account those sectors most affected, such as indigenous peoples who have always promoted the defense of Mother Earth." Evo Morales Ayma, President of Bolivia, November 28, 2008 Climate change global links Category:Inspiring quotes